Note to Self
by Heaven Is A Book Shop
Summary: "–Of course, I believe you –" "–No you don't, Sophie. And that hurts..." After Sophie doubts her beauty, Gideon has a plan. Oneshot


**Note to Self**

* * *

She was sat at the ornate writing desk on a frosty winter's morning, the snow falling in fat flakes of crystal, when her fiancé wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Sophie let out a yelp of surprise and giggled as Gideon's lips peppered down her neck. Smiling, the brunette turned to meet his grey-green as he sat next to her.

"Good morning, Gideon." Sophie leaned in for a swift kiss.

"Good morning, beautiful." Gideon whispered when she pulled away, his hand gently running down the scar on her cheek.

Sophie blushed and turned back to her writing; Gideon tried not to be offended. He leaned over to read the gentle engraving of ink onto paper, "Ah, wedding invitations."

"Mmm…" Sophie had spent days writing and preparing the delicate paper and practising the equally elegant curves of her handwriting. "You could help; you have far more talent for words than I."

The boy left a lingering kiss on her scar as he whispered, "But you, my dear, have far more beautiful script. In fact, it could almost put your own beauty to shame, _almost_."

"If that is so then my writing should be described as 'scrawl' rather than 'script'." Sophie promptly pushed herself away from the table and walked towards the window, her back firmly held to Gideon. It seemed that Gideon had somehow, unintentionally, offended her.

Sophie heard Gideon moving around the room, opening and closing draws as if he was looking for something. Sophie starred out the window and watched the people of London going about their daily lives; their perfect, unscarred lives. The young girl's eyes filled with salty tears as she thought of how beautiful the other Shadowhunters were, their only scars proudly worn from faded runes and a life of fighting, a life Sophie had only lived for less than a month.

"Sophie, take this," Sophie blinked the tears from her eyes as she turned to see Gideon holding out a notebook. The book was old and worn with a faint scent that screamed second hand shop. On the cover there was a title, written in a gentle gold ink, it read:

_Note to Self_

Sophie looked up from the book in confusion, "What is this for?"

Gideon let out a worn out sigh, as if he'd had this conversation before. "Sophie, you are beautiful and I tell you every day, but it just seems… it seems like you don't believe me–"

"–Of course, I believe you –"

"–No you don't, Sophie. And that _hurts_. I try to remind you every day how amazing you are, but sometimes I feel like you're not there… or here… or wherever."

Sophie's eyes softened as she saw Gideon's distress, "But that doesn't… I mean… the book…"

Gideon slowly walked forward and placed a hand on Sophie's hip, "Every time you have a doubt, whether about your appearance, your friends, me–"

"–I could never doubt you–"

"–I want you to write it in this book, write a note to self."

"What? Write anything?"

Gideon held out a finger like he was telling off a naughty child. "Now, don't be cruel–"

"–No, I mean, I could just write 'Dear Sophie, You have pretty eyes' or 'Dear Sophie, Gideon loves you'–"

A smile spread across Gideon's face, "–Or 'Dear Sophie, Gideon thinks you have the sweetest laugh he has ever heard' or–"

This time Gideon was cut by Sophie giving him a brief kiss, "Yes, yes, I understand. I am to write down every wonderful statement you say about me."

"Not every statement I hope or you shall constantly be writing and then I will never be able to kiss you."

"We better make up for it now then." Sophie giggled as she pulled him closer.

After plenty of kissing and cuddling, the two finally pulled apart. It wasn't until Sophie looked at the clock on the wall that she remembered something. "Erm… Gideon?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting Gabriel today?"

"Not until ten o'clock. I have plenty of time."

"Gideon?" He looked into Sophie's hazel eyes, as she said, "It's half eleven."

A quick glance at the clock which confirmed this and with a quick string of Spanish words from his mouth, Gideon was out of the door.

Sophie covered her mouth as she tried to hide her hysterical laughter at Gideon's sudden outburst of fluster.

When she had finally calmed herself down enough to where she could breathe without bursting into uncontrollable laughter, she once again noticed the book in her hands. In a trance like state, Sophie moved across the room and opened to the first page where Gideon's scruffy scribbles had already written:

_Write a note to self…_

_…And read the note to yourself_

The young girl smiled down at the words and turned to the next page. Dipping her pen into a pot of ink she began.

_Dear Sophie…_

* * *

**A/N: This was loosely based/inspired by ****_Note To Self_**** by Jake Bugg.**

**All Usual Disclaimers Apply**

**Review, please. I'd love to hear you're feed back.**


End file.
